Behind your Mask
by QT102
Summary: Starfire goes into Robins room and finds something. Something that he didn't want found. How will Starfire handle the truth? How will Robin handle telling her? This story is about Robin and bringing his team to Gotham for a family reunion of sorts! Sfxro
1. Chapter 1

Behind your Mask

A/n: I was bored, so I thought I would write this while it was on my mind. Review me please! Oh, and tell me if you want it to be a story instead of just a one shot, I'll e-mail you if I decide to continue it! Thank you!

Disclaimer- i do not own the Teen Titans.

Robin sighed and settled himself into the chair that was oh-so conveniently across from Starfire who was reading a flashy new magazine.

"Star…"

"Shush! I am trying to read the magazine that consists of the 'fashion tips' that Raven says are 'shallow'." Normally, Robin would have corrected the mistaken alien girl, but today was different, he had no right to correct her today.

"…If you're upset, about- you know- earlier,"

"I'm not upset Robin." Starfire said matter-of-factly.

"-You're reading your magazine upside down." Starfire blushed a little before throwing the magazine onto the couch and standing up.

"I'm going to go see Raven."

"She left. Her, Cyborg and Best Boy; they went out for a while."

"Then I shall go and assist them with what they are doing." She said calmly as she headed for the door, only to find an irritated Robin in front of her.

"They left so we could talk, Star, please! I'm sorry already okay! Just- talk to me about it!" Starfire went blank for a moment. She didn't understand- what was he trying to hide from her? She hadn't even done anything wrong; all she was trying to do was get him to come down to breakfast…

"Friend! Do you wish to come down and have some breakfast? Beast boy made the waffles of tofu and-" Starfire stopped when she noticed that no one was in Robins room. "Robin? Are you here?" She asked loudly while walking into his room. "Strange…" Starfire noted. Last night, Robin said that he had wanted to sleep in the next morning, but it was 11:30; way past when Robin had ever slept in! Now, he wasn't even in his room.

'Maybe he went to the bathroom,' She reasoned with herself. Boredom taking its toll fast, the young girl decided to clean up the hero's room a bit. First, she moved what looked like dirty clothes into a pile then she made the bed, followed by putting the clean clothes that were on top of his dresser away.

While pushing and shoving his clothes into an already cramped drawer, a sliding sound occurred, like a book or glass against wood. Curiosity killing her, she reached underneath the clothes and pulled out the hard material. She cocked her head, what was this? That wasn't a good question, she knew what it was, it was a picture frame and a picture inside of what looked like a small family. All of the in decorated suites and in an area that looked liked a carnival. Yes, she knew what it was, the question was, who was it? That's when Robin came in, upon seeing the girl yelling and screaming, telling her to leave at once. Starfire didn't understand, what had she done wrong?…

Robin took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you, you- you just caught me on a bad day."

"Why is it a bad day? What made you so offended with my presents?" He took another deep breath, lowered his head, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I wasn't offended by you coming in, I was just surprised. You caught me off guard."

"So, you are not angry at me?" He smiled.

"No, of course not." Robin answered warmly.

"Then," Starfire twiddled with her fingers, "Then, it would allowable for me to ask a question?" He shrugged.

"Sure."

"Who were those people in the picture?" Robin started at her for a minute, his expression unreadable; especially to the young Tameranian. Finally, he sighed and hung his head low and slowly walked over to the couch. Sitting himself down, he motioned her to come sit by him. She did so.

"That was my family, before they died." Starfire gasped.

"Robin, I am sorry." He shook his head.

"They died a long time ago." Starfire looked at him.

"How?"

"They just were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I should have died with them. But I didn't."

"Is that why you became a super hero?" He smiled and laughed lightly at the memory.

"Not quite. After my family died, I was adopted, by a man named Bruce Wayne."

"Have we not returned stolen possession to a company named 'Wayne Industries'?" He smiled.

"Yup, that's dad." His smile wavered.

"One of my first days in my new home I went wandering around and found something I shouldn't have." Starfire's eyes widened in anticipation.

"What was it?"

"The Bat Cave." His smile returned yet again. "That's when I found out that Bruce was Bat Man. I wanted to avenge my parent's death, plus I didn't want to miss out on all the fun. So, I tag teamed with him. Then it was Bat Man and Robin, and it stayed like that for a long time. Until I realized that I wanted something more. So I formed the Teen Titians. I've never gone back." Starfire looked at him with a soft expression.

"You have not seen your home, your father or your friends since the titans were formed?" Robin shook his head. He hadn't thought about his family or Gotham for a long time.

"No, I guess I haven't."

"Do… do you have the sickness for your home?" He nodded.

"Yeah, some days I do. Like today, I would like nothing more than to go home. But we have a duty here." Robin stood up and went over to the large windows to gaze out at the city, a trait he had caught from Bruce. Starfire stood up and went over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I would like to meet the man who raised you, and the people who you grew up with someday." He turned to face her.

"I think that they would like to meet you too Star."

"Yo! We're back!"

"And we brought doughnuts!"

"Yippe, right?" Raven's voice said in her mono-tone fashion. Starfire squealed and flew over to the three.

"Hurray! The small wheels of dough!" Robin smiled and went over to the others.

"Alright!" He said happily as he grabbed a glazed one form the box. He looked over to Starfire, who smiled at him. He smiled back. Maybe he would go home someday. Someday soon.

A/N: pointless yes. Oh well. Kay the STORY would be about, you guessed it! The titans taking a little road trip to Gotham where they'd meet up with some very interesting people… for a very surprising reason! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- wow! Thanks everyone who has been so supportive of this story! I really didn't expect it to get this far! For those of you who are wondering, it IS a romance, we're building up to it! Well, thanks again and R&R!

The room was calm, hardly any noise could be heard besides the faint chirping of birds. The sun peaked over the hills and shone brilliantly on the ocean that lay beyond our hero's home. No one could ask for a more peaceful morning. That is, until…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Starfire jolted up from her slumber.

"AH! It is here!" she exclaimed as she hoped out of her warm bed and ran out her door, being sure to tip toe out so not to wake anyone.

Outside, the mailman looked around carefully, good; she wasn't here yet. Maybe he'd actually be able to deliver the mail for once!

"MAILMAN!" So much for dreaming…

Starfire jumped up and down excitedly. "Mail please!" she said with a giant smile.

"Good morning Starfire." He said with a grimace. He knew deep down the girl only had good intentions, but… reluctantly, he handed her the small stack of mail that needed to be delivered to the Titans. Starfire looked at it and beamed. Grabbing it greedily, she opened her arms wide and gave the small wiry man a colossal hug. The poor man turned blue before she let go.

"Thank you honorable man who delivers our mail!" She said joyously before running back into the giant T.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"FRIENDS! THE MAIL HAS COME!" Starfire bellowed into the main hallway of their house.

"ARGH! Starfire!" Beast Boy complained for the kitchen counter. "Please! Stop yelling!" Starfire covered her mouth, realizing the volume of her voice.

"My apologize, but the mail has arrived!"

"Joy." Raven said, not even bothering to look up from her book.

Robin shook his head at the alien girls enthusiasm and took the mail from her. Quickly skimming the return address of each one to determine it's importance. Bill, fan letter, another fan letter, some letter from a company- Robin froze a little. That couldn't be… he took another look.

"Hey, guys I'm going to go to my room." Robin said, still holding the mail.

"Alright, man." Cyborg called out, too busy making his breakfast to see what was happening. However, Starfire noticed.

She flew over to Robin's room and knocked.

"Robin, are you alright, you looked- perturbed." Suddenly the door opened and an arm reached out and grabbed Starfire, pulling her into the room. Starfire would have screamed if only the arm hadn't pulled her in close to their body and clasped their free arm around her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Robin hissed. Starfire at first thought he was talking to her, however when a third voice answered the question, she realized that they were not alone.

"I came to see you. We need you to come back to Gotham as soon as you can."

"Why would I go back?" Robin fired back, still whispering. "I'm with the Titans now, leave me alone already Babs." Babs? Her name was Babs?

"Ah, come on Robin." The girl said more flirtatiously. She stepped out into the light that was illuminated through the window. Starfire could feel her heart drop into her stomach. She was gorgeous.

This girl, 'Babs' might have been wearing a strange bat costume but her beauty was still apparent. The black tight material showed off her curves and revealed her long legs. She was wearing a mask similar to the one robin wore but hers covered a section of her forehead and head. She was even wearing a cape similar to the one that robin wore (although it wasn't the same), they looked like a team. Babs hair was a perfect blend of brown and red and ended at a perfect place on her back, just above the shoulders. Her skin was a creamy gold and the feature that were still showing on her face was just as perfect. Like her lips, a nice shade of pink and red that were full and luxurious. And her eyes that were a sparkling blue and curved up with her smile but were slightly hidden by her long, black, full eyelashes. Yes, she was quite beautiful. And Starfire wanted nothing more then to hurt her and send her back to were she came from.

"We really need you to come home," she said a little more seriously as she continued to walk forward. Soon, she was only a few inches away. Babs stared into Robins eyes then glanced down quick only to look back up.

"Who's she?"

Robins grip tightened on Starfire and pulled her closer to him body, she could even feel his heart beating faster and faster by the second. His teeth gritted.

"Leave her out of this," He scowled challengingly, "She's none of you're concern." Babs looked a bit shocked and took a step backwards.

"Fine. But you need to come home right now," Babs closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"What's the emergency?" Robin asked loosening his grip and relaxing his voice to normal.

"It's Alfred. He's really sick." Babs turned around and walked back into the shadows. "Just, _come home_."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You're leaving!" Best Boy repeated while Robin continued to move his bags into the forier.

"It's only for a couple of days, I'll be back before anything happens. You guys can last until then."

"But _why_ are you going?" Cyborg asked as he leaned over the kitchen counter, trying to make sense of the immediate need to leave.

"Family emergency." He muttered as he looked for his last bag. Best Boy and Cyborgs mouths dropped.

"You have a family?" they asked simotamiusly.

"Robin, are you ready to depart?" Everyone turned to see Starfire at the doorway hovering just a few feet above the air and holding a pink suite case.

"Starfire, what are you doing?" Robin asked, tearing himself away from his own luggage to look at her.

"I am coming with you. Did you not say yourself that I could come with you to meet your family?"

"I said maybe you can come _someday_."

"Why can't that day be today!" she asked calmly with a bit of impatience. Robin sighed deeply.

"Because today isn't a good time fo-"

"BEAST BOY!" A loud thunderous voice came from down the hallway.

"Uh-huh." Beast boy whispered before quickly running to hide behind Cyborg.

"WHAT WERE YOU'RE DIGUSTING SOCKS DOING ON MY BED!" Raven flew into the room and cornered Best Boy within an inch of the wall.

"Uh… Hi Rav." He said laughing nervously. While Raven and Best boy argued Starfire pressed the subject.

"I want to go with you." She stated plainly.

"Actually, I want to go too." Cyborg said from the background.

"None of you are going with me." Robin confirmed.

"Ah, fine." Cyborg groaned. "I have to leave town anyway to go get some parts."

"You're leaving me Cy?" Best Boy whimpered, "I can't be alone her with Raven, she'll kill me!"

"Star will be here." Robin suggested.

"I thought she was going with you?" Cyborg asked.

"NO!" Robin yelled.

"I am sure that Raven will not harm you." Starfire reassured him. Raven turned to Starfire and glared.

"Don't be to sure about that."

"Epp! Uh.. I think I'll go with you and star, Rob." Best boy smiled embarrassedly.

"SHE IS NOT GOING TO GOTHAM WITH ME AND NEITHER ARE YOU!" Robin Screamed.

"Geesh, no need to shout." Best Boy whimpered.

"Wait, Gotham? That's where my parts are! We can go together as a group!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Finally, some alone time…" Raven breathed out. Everyone turned to look at Raven who sighed again and nodded. "Fine, I'll go too." Robin moaned to himself as the rest of the team shouted gleefully.

"ROADTRIP!"

A/n- wow! I was overwhelmed by the amount of reviews! Thank you all so much! I'll update ASAP!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titians or Batman. If I did, I'd be very popular. I mean, how cool would I be if I owned Batman?

A/N- thank you all for your reviews and I hope to receive more from you! (Hee hee) Enjoy!

Robin groaned. "How did you all talk me into this again?"

"Just shut up and drive Robin." Cyborg sighed.

"Oh! I will remind you!" Starfire smiled, "You said that you were leaving for a while and-"

"It's a rhetorical question." Raven said, stopping the young girl from making the situation more worse than it was. The gang was currently five miles away from the city of Gotham and Robin was starting to get very nervous about sending his four best friends to Bruce. Gripping the steering wheel of the T-car tighter, Robin took a deep breath. Any moment he'd be back home…

Starfire gasped as the horizon of Gotham's skyline came into view.

"It's… amazing." Beast boy breathed out. Robin smiled, had always loved looking out from his bedroom window to look at the skyline; seeing it again just renewed his love for the not-so-small town. Suddenly full of confidence, Robin drove more surely.

"Hey, put the top down!" Beast boy called from the back seat.

"Yeah, Beast Boy's stench is becoming unbearable now." Raven shot back. Chuckling Robin flipped the switch for the top.

"Ahh… Feel that breeze!" Robin said enthusiastically. The rest of the gang joined in with jubilant exclamations of joy.

As they slowly neared the city, Robin lost himself in a hazy memories of his past. Mainly when _he_ was part of the city that seemed so unreal and unfamiliar.

"AH! OH MY GOSH! IT'S HIM! HE'S BACK!" Snapping his head to the side he realized that people on the street were stopping to look and cheer at their hero Robin's return. Blushing a deep crimson red, Robin meekly waved back at his seemingly adoring crowd.

"Wow, you must have been a real celebrity." Raven drawled from the back, not for a moment taking he eyes off the crowd. Robin said nothing back but to anyone who was paying attention could see a certain dread pass over the young hero, the only thing that they didn't know was that he was thinking 'Gotham was my home for a long time…What if end up wanting this life again, wanting to stay here…?'

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Bruce? Bruce!?" Robin called as he flew open the large oak door and chucked his language to the side of the entryway to continue looking for his adoptive father. The rest of the super team simply walked in behind him, unsure of whether to follow their friend, or wait to be escorted inside the extremely large and well-furnished home. They decided to follow their companion however, when Robin ran at the speed of light down a dim lighted hallway.

"Bruce? Bruce where are-"

"SURPRISE!!!" Robin stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed many of his friends and companions crowed in a room covered with colorful streamers and balloons, and of course a 'happy birthday' banner.

"Eep! A party!" Starfire cried from behind the surprised birthday boy. Starfire did a twirl before landing joyfully next to a red headed girl.

"Uhhh. I thought you said that your grandpa had died…" Beast boy said coming closer to the still speechless boy.

"Stupid, it was his uncle." Replied Cyborg, who had silently crept next to the two.

"You're both wrong, it was his butler." Raven replied dryly and she past the three boys to join Starfire. Both boys scrambled in front of Robin to drop their jaws.

"Dude, you had a butler?!" Beast boy gapped.

"Has a butler," Interrupted a voice from behind two star struck super hero's. Glancing behind themselves, Beast boy and Cyborg sheepishly looked at the very much alive butler behind him. "I am dreadfully sorry Master Robin, but it seemed-"

"It seemed like the only way to rip you apart from your work at the Titian Tower." It seemed like at that moment the whole room stood in a frozen moment in time as the very tall dark haired man walked toward a very tense teenaged boy and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome home Robin." He said as he put one of his large but study hands on the stunned boy's shoulder. Finally, a grasping voice came from Robins mouth.

"It's good to be back…Bruce."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You didn't have to lie to me." Robin said as he stared unpacking his suit case."

"Yes I did. I know you, you're just like me. You wouldn't have come for a simple birthday party." Bruce said as he paced Robins old room.

"If you knew that I didn't want to come, then why even bother?" Robin spat back, slightly offended that no one had considered his feelings on the matter. Bruce stopped pacing to look at his angry 'almost' son.

"Because Barbara and Alfred wanted to do it for you. Everyone here misses you a lot. I assumed that at some point you'd want to come home and see your family, if only for a short time." Bruce walked over to the large closet and grabbed a hanger and flung it carelessly at the young boy. "Here, put it on and come downstairs for your party. Everyone wants to see Dick Grayson, not Robin super hero. Oh, and loose the mask." He commanded briskly while walking out the door. Robin picked up the garment and looked at it quizzically. "Oh, and also I picked out some party outfits for your guests. Alfed will help them with dressing and you can meet them downstairs." Robin's would-be father called from the hallway.

Robin threw the outfit onto his bed and he started to undress. "Feh, good luck getting Raven into a dress…"

A/n- not as long as it should be, but hopefully this will be enough to satisfy so I can update my other stories. Hey, you want to read a good Inuyasha story? Go to "The Ashleys" account, good stuff man!

P.s- this chapter was redone b/c of the name mistake. In case you didn't know, Robin is (I think) his secret identity and correct me if I'm wrong, but it's also the name he and his family went by while they were performing in the circus. Hope that clears it up for you! But yeah, Robin's real name is Richard John Grayson, Dick for short. Toodles!

(Y)  
(-.-)  
(")(")o -----my bunnie


	4. Chapter 4

A/n- sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm a loser, and I'm totally unsatisfied with the first three chaps so I'll revise them so that they sound better (same story line and all so if you've been reading there's no need to go back or anything) ok well here ya go! Thanks for the review and keep 'em coming por favor!!! (there, you just learned some Spanish.)

"Party party party party party!! WHEEEEE!!!!" Starfire did one last graceful twirl before fully entering her and Raven's conjoined room.

"You're wasting your time, there is no way that I will ever wear that." Raven slashed out, having more edge in her voice then intended.

"Please Miss?" Alfred coaxed, realizing that this could be more of a challenge then first presented.

"No no nonononononono." Raven spoke anxiously, glancing back at Starfire with fleeting looks of 'save me' mirrored in her eyes. The message did not go unnoticed.

"Umm, perhaps if Raven simply wore something besides the pink frilly dress?" Starfire suggested, grimacing as she looked at the very expensive- very **puffy**- looking dress that the kind butler held nimbly outstretched between his frail hands.

Alfred sighed, a sign of obvious defeat. One stubborn girl who could very easily throw him out the window was one thing; two of them both rejecting the dress was another.

"I'll see what I can get for you Miss. Raven." He answered while lowering the dress. Well, at least it wasn't a _total_ failure; Raven had some-what agreed to at least change her clothes and he did get the other female guest to change… Before exiting the room he glanced back at the two new-comers. He realized, that he really didn't have that much experience with wild-teenaged girls and besides the occasional letter from Robin, he barely new anything about the other two either.

Raven sat had somehow managed to sit very straight while at the same time looking like she was slouching on the bed. Her arms folded, she looked very…peeved… at the thought of having to do anything just to go to a stupid party. Starfire on the other hand seemed to have the opposite notion. She giggled and spun while exclaiming to Raven about how flabbergasted she was to be here. The young alien girl held her own eggplant purple dress up to her chest, giving Raven a mock of what it would really look like when she put it on.

"I will be back shortly ladies." Alfred announced in his ever so practiced voice, not so loud as to interrupt the conversation but loud enough to be heard.

"Oh! We will be here!" Starfire encouraged. Alfred smiled slightly and nodded; it was nice for a change to have such a bubbly spirit around the old manor…

Starfire chuckled, "You could try and not look so angry." She reminded Raven and she watched the young fighter enter the immense bathroom.

"Hard to do when I _am_ angry," She muttered back, stealthily sitting up upon the bathroom sink. "What are you doing?" She asked. Starfire paused for a moment before responding.

"Primping."

"Primping?"

"Mhmm."

"Ah-hah. Well, alright," Raven shrugged as she pushed herself off the counter, deciding that she wouldn't continue down the path that this conversation was heading. "We should probably head downstairs. I guarantee you that Cyborg and Beast Boy have already eaten ½ the buffet table and are giving us bad names." Starfire quickly pinned her hair in-place before turning to join her friend. She paused and examined Raven more thoroughly.

"You look nice, Raven," Starfire commented. "You should dress like this more often." Raven pulled and tugged at her attire.

"It just feels wrong," She shrugged, "But I felt bad making Alfred go back and forth getting me clothes. I have to admit, the old man's got persistence."

"Haha! And patients!" Star laughed. Poor Alfred, he really was unprepared for the fury that was Raven. "Well, it all worked out for the best. But will they let you into the club?" Starfire questioned. Raven's face went very stern.

"Yes they will." She said harshly. "If they want to live they will." Sudden realization struck Starfire.

"Alfred is bringing the fuchsia dress with just in case, isn't he?"

"They WILL let me in." Was Raven's only response as she marched furiously out the room. Starfire watched the fleeting figure and shook her head. Raven really did look nice, she wore dark washed jeans with careful beading on the back pockets. They were low-riders, not exactly appropriate but effective. He top was a simple black tank top that was low so it flowed as she moved. Like classic Raven she wore no jewelry or make-up and her short hair was neatly down. Her moccasin-like shoes were replaced for the evening with more fashionable black bella slippers that were also accompanied by back beading. She also clutched a medium sized plain black purse which Starfire suspected held Raven's own clothes and the Teen Titians communicator which they were asked by Bruce Wayne to conceal. Thrown across her arm was a black knit shawl, just in case the weather was cold.

While she looked expensive and put together, Raven was defiantly not dressed for the occasion. The party that they encountered downstairs was simply the welcoming. The real party was to take place at Elms Gate Estate which was to be like prom on the town, or so Alfred informed them. It was either that or Starfire was extremely dressed up for the occasion… she hoped that it was simply that Raven was under-dressed.  
Starfire did a quick look at her feet and smoothed out the bottom of her dress. She turned her head lazily to her right shoulder and wondered if the diamonds on the strap were real… Frankly, she'd never seen a dress quite like this one… It reached down to her toes but was fairly straight dress, a 'pencil' dress as Alfred called it when he handed it to her. It was a flowy material, like a sort of high-class polyester. The bottom was plain, but the top was extravagant, the material all came to her right shoulder and was wrapped with what looked like diamonds. The back was even more interact, the back was bare, but the diamond wrap separated into four thin sparkling straps and attached to her lower left back, it showed off her figure, but to show the beautiful back, Starfire had to put her hair up. Nothing too fancy, just a loop bun, but it was efficant. She wore diamond earrings and a bracelet too, courtesy of Bruce; naturally. Starfire felt a bit uncomfortable, both with the fact that this man was ravishing her with such riches and that Robin was really a heir, a fact he had never shard with her.

"Star, do you _plan_ to eat tonight? If you do, you'd better hurry-"

"Oh! Right! I'm coming!" Starfire shouted back at Raven as she raced to catch up with the gothic princess.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So… then… IS HE EVER COMING OUT!?" Beast Boy practically yelled into the room. Like Lightening, Raven's hand shot out to cover BB's mouth.

"Shut. Up." She commanded solemnly. Starfire fidgeted in her dress, she didn't know how to react with Robin without being an alien superhero, this was a human party, they need to act like humans to protect Robin… or Dick… whoever he was in Gotham.

Ominously, the door creaked open as a muffled voice said from behind it 'don't you dare laugh'. All eyes stayed on the staircase leading up to the door as the door creaked open to reveal a very tall, lean, and _incredibly_ handsome teenager.

"Robin?" Starfire breathed out, unsure of herself. The boy blushed but managed to give a slanted smile.

"Dick, actually."

A/N- If anyone can give me information about what Dick looks like.. Please tell me! In the show, he had black eyes, but I remember him having blue for some reason… HELP!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- didn't die! At least, I don't think so… I feel really bad though, because I know people wanted to read this and now they're gone…TT it's my own fault. Mainly the update pause is due to the fact of finals and I've been really concentrating on my original writings. If you want a taste of one of them, tell me and I'll e-mail you an excerpt. READ ON FELLOW LOVERS OF LITERATURE. ( Mellow-dramatic.) p.s.- Ravensis, thanks for the pick me up review! (it's the reason I sat down and wrote!)

Beast Boy had always had a disposition to act like an excited child, and Cyborg also tended to follow that example; but really, this was going too far…

"Dude! The there's a moon roof in here! Ohhh! I can control the radio with this!"

"Yes, similar to the last five times you've told us, they still work. Fascinating." Raven said, sarcasm biting her words.

"Oh come on Raven! You've got to admit, this is pretty sweet!" Beast Boy said, smiling as he rolled the moon roof back to it's closed position.

"Dick," Starfire started, forcing herself to use the name. An awkward pause filled the limo as Startfire left her thoughts in order to focus on the gunky clogged feeling the name left in her throat. Robin decided to break the lull.

"Yes Starf-" He stopped and sighed, smiling apologetically to everyone in the car. "Obviously, this isn't going to work… Let's turn back."

"Nuh-uh birthday boy! Not tonight, tonight is your night to be a normal teen and you're going to enjoy it!" Cyborg said indefinably. Robin groaned and waved his arm in the air, motioning to the lush environment they were in.

"This isn't normal, this is the opposite of normal- this is-"

"Un-normal." Raven said, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I think we got that. But you've never been normal, _Dick_," She said, saying his name very forcefully, "It'd be a shame to pretend you're anything but what you are… So what if you're caretaker is loaded? Where's the shame in that?" She paused and looked very sternly into Robin's eyes, her face expressing more friendship then annoyance, "I think that for one night you can enjoy who you are without the mask… But then again, it's your birthday, if you want to leave I'll gladly following you back to our very special giant T."

"Raven…" Beast Boy said, swooning, "That was just beautiful!" He exclaimed, clinging to her as she blushed wildely from the unexpected close contact and tried to swipe him off. "Who knew you were such a motivational speaker?" He continued to gush. Robin sighed and rubbed his temple.

"But what about you guys? You won't necessarily 'blend in'." Robin stated, looking at his supernatural friends.

"Ah, what's the big deal if a super star billionaire heir has a few celebrity friends?" Cyborg said, smiling. "I think we'll blend in more then you think."

"Yes and I shall be on my best behavior. Dick." Starfire said smiling, remembering to say the name without faltering, well, hardly faltering.

"And where's Robin through all of this?" Dick questioned.

"Working, naturally." Raven commented off hand.

"Like ALWAYS." Beast Boy added.

"Yeah Dick, like ALWAYS." Starfire mimicked, smiling. Eternally proud of herself for using the name correctly. Sometime through the pep talk the limo had halted to a stop. The people inside not noticing, forcing the limo driver to do his job and walk around and open the door for the young guest.

"You have arrived." He said through his raspy voice. He was sick, why was he at this party ushering around a bunch of wily teens?

"Thanks," Robin said, slipping his a $100 bill. Oh yea. That's why. Satisfied, the chauffer walked back to the driver's seat. "Alfred and Bruce must be inside already," He mumbled, climbing out of the limo carefully, helping Starfire out she wouldn't accidentally flash anyone or rip her dress. As the VIP group of this elaborate party walked in, Robin and Starfire stayed in the back not even realizing that Starfire had shifted her arm after Robin took it to help her up and had locked their elbows around each other's.

"Wait Star," He said quietly as he let the others slip in before him. He took a deep breath. "Promise me something tonight,"

"What is it, Dick?" She said, slipping into her 'I'm the superhero guest of the birthday boy' persona she had been practicing. He frowned.

"Can I be Robin for a second?" Starfire quickly realized she had made the situation slightly awkward and sunk back a little, embarrassed.

"Of course." She said meekly. Robin exhaled slowly.

"I hate this." He said quietly, "I hate almost everyone in that room… All they want is to get in your business, to find out everything about you so they'll have more to gossip with on their yachts… Bruce was always good at being charming and distant, but not me. I can keep my cool and be diplomatic, but it's different. I know it's different." Starfire was thoroughly confused. "-I just don't want to screw this up," He summed, "I don't want to embarrass Bruce or make any of you guys uncomfortable; I'm not good at combining my two lives, it's easier just to keep them separate-"

"I don't think that's true Robin," Starfire said melodically, "Perhaps it's better for protecting those around you; but I will not believe that it makes life easier. You don't want to live two separate lives Robin, people who want to live two separate lives do not keep pictures of their family in their sock drawers. Maybe deep down you have always wanted to see what it was like, to only have to be one person. Well tonight here is your chance, don't cheat yourself out of it." Robin smiled.

"Everyone tonight is just full of good advice," His smile faltered, "I don't want to mess this up-"

"You won't."

"Promise?" He said, searching her emerald eyes for the reassurance he needed. She smiled brightly and nodded.

"Mmmh! Now let's get inside Dick!" She said happily, pulling him by his arm. "Whee! A party!!"

* * *

The two entered the grand roman-liked room at the same time. It was lush, beautiful, expensive, and of course crowded with people. And while the Cyborg, Physic, and green creature were all gawked at endlessly from their scattered places in the room; Robin, or Dick, got the full throttle of attention. As guests started to recognize the youth, bright bleached smiles spread as well as a thunderous clapping and yells of 'happy birthday'. Robin took a deep breath.

'I've done it before, I can do it again.' Echoed in his head. He beamed, his bright sapphire eyes almost glowing with admiration of his esteemed guests.

"All of you came? I'm so flattered! Thank you all so much." Most guests nodded, accepting the gracious remarks and turning back to other conversations and guests.

"Dick!" A girl squeaked, all Titan members turning to looked at the source. A young, around their age, red headed girl scuffled gracefully towards Robin, outstretching her arms and embracing him in a giant hug.

"Hey Babs, great to see you." He said, giving her back a tighter squeeze as the two separated, Barbara resting her hands lightly on his shoulders.

"Took enough trouble to get you here though." Robin gave her a stern look.

"Yeah, well I'm here now, aren't I?" She cocked a grin.

"Yes, yes you are, and I'm glad." The tone the girl used made flames ignite in Starfire's stomach. And they were holding onto each other a little bit too long if you asked her. Plus, didn't Robin say that he didn't like anyone here? Or was this different, because this was Dick? Either way…

"Ahem." Star coughed into her hand.

"Oh, right, Barbara, these are my friends: Cyborg-"

"Yo!"

"-Beast Boy,"

"Hee hee, nice to meet you."

"-Raven,"

"Hm."

"-And Starfire."

"…Nice to meet your acquaintance." Starfire said, sounding a bit wavering. Babs paused and stared awkwardly at her for a moment.

"I know you, you're the girl who was in Robin's room, right?"

"You were in Robin's room?" Cyborg asked, completely shocked and thoroughly amused.

"You were at the T tower before? Awe man, why didn't you come say hi?" Beast Boy whined, upset at missing the chance to talk to a pretty girl.

"It wasn't like that-" Robin started, directing Cyborg.

"Then what was it like? Two girls in your room without anyone else knowing?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Robin said, completely humiliated.

"Stop yelling." Raven commented off hand, not even bothering to point out the growing amount of looks the teens were getting.

"Oh, Barbara, there you are." A older man called out from a while away. He wore a tuxudedo, the white of the shirt matching perfectly to his snow colored hair and mustache. His thick rimmed glasses and thinned lips gave him the appearance of looking both grave and warm at the same time.

"Oh hi Daddy, look at who I found!" Babs said, beaming with pride as she stepped closer to Robin again. The man turned and broke into a small smile, the warm side showing out.

"Why if it isn't Richard. How've you been? You've been having a good time at home?"

"It's nice to see you too commissioner. I've been very well, thanks. And yourself?"

"Dandy, just dandy… How's that new school of yours?"

"The school? Oh, it's… great. I've met a lot of interesting people." The commissioner grinned again.

"A magnum school like that couldn't have been easy to get into."

"No Sir," Robin said, trying to keep his cover story as in line as possible. "It did take a lot of long hours or work, but I believe it paid off in the end."

"Yes well, if you want to end up like Bruce I suppose you'd have to-" Suddenly, the commissioner realized that there were other people listening and standing in on the conversation. And they consisted of a mutant, half a machine, a goth and an alien. "Friends of yours, Dick?" Robin tried not to frown at the tone.

"Yes Sir, may I introduce you to-" He waved him off.

"No need, no need, I know perfectly well who they are, myself being in law enforcement. Nice to meet you kids." Babs smiled sweetly, her father's interest in super humans giving her a perfect opportunity to run before the conversation got too boring.

"Well while you get acquainted Daddy, me and Dick will go get something to eat, Huh?" She asked, looping her arm around the hero's. "We have a lot to catch up on." The fire in Star's stomach was coming back, burning a little bit more intensely then before as she groaned and started to chew on the inside of her mouth.

"Uh, well," Robin started, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, they don't mind. Do you guys?"

"I … guess not." Beast Boy replied, a bit confused on what to say.

"See?" She said, as if proving her point entirely.

"Ok then, let's go." He said very non-chalet like, after all, he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss Barbara. Starfire growled a little more audibly as the couple left, arm in arm.

"Excuse me," She muttered as she turned in the opposite direction and stormed away.

"Uh, shouldn't you go after her or something?" Beast Boy said under his breath to Raven.

"And do what? Tell her to ignore him because he's just having hormonal problems? Nuh-uh, no thank you. YOU go give her the birds and the bees talk."

"-And then we crushed plasmas under a rock!" Cyborg said enthusiastically.

"Fascinating!"

* * *

Starfire stormed and chugged a glass of champagne on a refreshment table down.

"Excuse me miss," Starfire turned, ready to chop of the head of whoever was talking when she saw a boy, not too much taller then her with blond wavy hair and green eyes staring back at her. His face immediately whet to surprise. "Oh, Miss. Starfire! Forgive me, I didn't know it was you. I simply wanted to know if someone knew where Dick was." Starfire went back to black.

"He's around here somewhere… with that zuthorx." She added quietly.

"Forgive me for being so permissive, but I'm quite honored to meet you."

"Huh?" Starfire said, suddenly aware that the young man was holding her hand, his lips grazing the top. "Uh, excuse me, but what are you doing?" Starfire asked as sweetly as she could; her anger plowed over by her curiosity.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. That's what I was taught to do at my private school when we meet a beautiful young lady- but I forget my place. Being form such a civilized and sophisticated place as Tameran, I'm sure you don't have to deal with such a degrading welcome."

"Tameran?" Starfire said, brightening up. "You know of Tameran?"

"Yes, I find it to be a fascinating place, beautiful really, in every aspect." Starfire beamed, grabbing his other hand and eagerly leaning forward.

"I enjoy Tameran as well!" The young boy smiled again, very politely.

"It seems we have something in common, do you care to accompany me to-" Thwunk. Starfire watched dumbfoundly as the blonde fell to the floor, unconscious. She then noticed a black man's shoe on the floor. Quickly turning, Starfire saw Dick look on angrily at where he was standing and started walking towards her, ignoring Bab's protests.

"Sorry," He said coldly, reaching down for his shoe once he reached her, "It slipped." Starfire gaped, her mouth searching for the words.

"That was NOT nice, nor polite or even excellent aim!"

"You shouldn't have been flirting!" Dick shot back angrily.

"I was NOT flirting! I was making a conversation with a person who had similar interests and thoughts as myself. That's not flirting-"

"Do you even know what flirting is!? Because you were doing it!" Robin asked, practically hissing.

"No I do not, but I still do not see how it is at all fair that you are allowed to run around with other girls where I am not even permitted to speaking with another-"

"You're allowed to speak, just not to flirt!"

"What is flirting!?"

"It's when- Well… it's complicated, okay?"

"Complicated." Starfire said in disbelief. "I can not see how it can be so un-definable if you can cast me as 'flirting' so easily… I was just trying to make a friend." The horribly broke tone in her voice made Robin melt a little, his expression immediately softening.

"There is a difference between making a friend and what _he_ was doing though," He added bitterly. Pure rage flew through the young Tameran again.

"But there was no difference in how you acted with 'Babs' and how he acted upon me!"

"There was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was no-"

"-Can we please keep the shouting to a minimum, it would be lovely to not have my ear drums blown out because you two can't have a civilized conversation." Raven said calmly, if not a little irritated as she brushed past the two, got a glass of champagne and left.

"Hmph!" Starfire said as she stormed away, nose stuck in the air.

"Starfi-"

"Dude, what'd you do to make her so cranky?" Beast Boy interrupted, popping up next to him with a plate full of food.

"Just… shut… up." Dick said, frustrated beyond belief and still angry that the bleach-blond stuck-up brat had the nerve to kiss one of his guests, much less Star. He should have-

"Hey, what is this stuff anyway?" Beast Boy said mindlessly, popping another cracker filled morsel into his mouth. Robin started at him blankly for a moment before returning his cool gaze back to watching Starfire leave.

"Caviar; fish eggs." Beast Boy chocked, his green toned skin turning a sickly pastel color.

"What?! No…. my animal friends…! DUDE, why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

a/n- I'll update much sooner then last time, promise!!! But I'm exhausted, so this is all for tonight! Also, who do you think was more right, Star or Robin? I'm not really sure who I think yet… hmm… feed back would be lovely by the way! So review por favor! (I'm taking a Spanish class this quarter…)


End file.
